fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪
Let's Sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ (歌いましょう！アイドルスタープリキュア♪ Utaimashou! Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪) is the opening theme for Idol Star Pretty Cure♪, performed by Tano Asami. The song debuted in the first episode on February 6, 2017. Synopsis Four stars (which are pink, blue, yellow and purple) are shown in the sky and are twinkling, with Aihara Utau and Cadence watching them. Then the night turns to day and Utau is joined by Umino Hitomi, Amaterasu Kiyomi and Murasaki Kotone, then the girls grab their Star Cards, and they then transform into their Pretty Cure alter egos. The girls then use their Idol Mics to create the title card. When musical notes fly over the title card and disappear, Utau is running to class, closely being followed by Mizuno Asami and Kiyomi, while Hitomi and Kotone are walking together, laughing as the three girls run past them. The scene changes to the Aihara twins standing back-to-back, but Aihara Emiko then bangs their heads together. The scene changes to silhouettes of the Top Designers, each holding Star Cards, and the scene changes once more to Cure Rhapsody standing on a mountain, with her long red hair flying with the wind. Cure Rhapsody opens her eyes and then looks at the audience, and the view changes to Lilith playing her violin, and Utau then runs onto the scene, and reaches her hand out, and her Idol Bracelet begins to glow. A new scene appears and Cure Harmony is shown fighting a bunch of Namidas. Cure Serenade uses her water powers to fight Antaeus, Cure Operetta uses her fire powers to fight Circe, and Cure Concert uses her electricity powers to fight Sisyphus. Cure Rhapsody is then shown, and combines her powers of flowers with Cure Harmony's power of crystals, and the two defeat a grand Namida. At the end of the opening, the Pretty Cure and Cadence are shown together on a stage, before all movement freezes and a small explosion of light comes. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Ai jitai yori tsuyoi kanji to Watashi wa kurayami ni kesshite ushinawanai Ōkī watashi no saigo no negai ga atte mo ikani Utaimashou! Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪ Dankai de tandoku de teru aidoru Kanojo wa kesshite mottomo ōkiku na kakimashita Tadashi, mina to teru aidoru Hontō no "toppu aidoru" yō ni shira rete iru Ōgoe de utau koto Watashi wa sorera o uketoru Hito ni watashi no kanji o okuru Dankai ni tate utai nasai!! Yoru ga takai tokide sae Soshite hoshi ga nai Watashi wa anata no sokumen o taiki suru Soshite kurayami o haishutsu shi nasai Kanjirubeki hidari shinjiru tame ni sara reru Kanashimi no umi nashi Watashi wa ongaku ga jiyū ni arukimawaru baai Watashitachi no kichōna sekai o hogo suru! Utaimashou! Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪ |-|Kanji= 愛自体より強い感じと 私は暗闇に決して失わない 大きい私の最後の願いがあってもいかに 歌いましょう！アイドルスタープリキュア♪ 段階で単独で照るアイドル 彼女は決して最も大きくなかきました 但し、皆と照るアイドル 本当の「トップアイドル」ように知られている 大声で歌うこと 私はそれらを受け取る 人に私の感じを送る 段階に立て歌いなさい！！ 夜が高い時でさえ そして星がない 私はあなたの側面を待機する そして暗闇を排出しなさい 感じるべき左信じるために去られる 悲しみの海なし 私は音楽が自由に歩き回る場合 私達の貴重な世界を保護する！ 歌いましょう！アイドルスタープリキュア♪ |-|English= With a feeling stronger than love itself I will never lose to the darkness No matter how big my last wish was Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ The idol that shines alone on stage She was never the greatest However, the idol that shines with everyone Is known as the true "top idol" Singing out loud I send my feelings To the one who receives them Stand on stage and sing!! Even when the night is high And there are no stars I will stand by your side And expel the darkness Left to feel, left to believe Without a sea of grief I'll protect our precious world When music roams free! Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Full |-|Romaji= Ai jitai yori tsuyoi kanji to Watashi wa kurayami ni kesshite ushinawanai Ōkī watashi no saigo no negai ga atte mo ikani Utaimashou! Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪ Dankai de tandoku de teru aidoru Kanojo wa kesshite mottomo ōkiku na kakimashita Tadashi, mina to teru aidoru Hontō no "toppu aidoru" yō ni shira rete iru Ōgoe de utau koto Watashi wa sorera o uketoru Hito ni watashi no kanji o okuru Dankai ni tate utai nasai!! Yoru ga takai tokide sae Soshite hoshi ga nai Watashi wa anata no sokumen o taiki suru Soshite kurayami o haishutsu shi nasai Kanjirubeki hidari shinjiru tame ni sara reru Kanashimi no umi nashi Watashi wa ongaku ga jiyū ni arukimawaru baai Watashitachi no kichōna sekai o hogo suru! Utaimashou! Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪ Sore wa dare ka hokanohitodearu koto wa taikutsudearu Watashitachi wa watashitachi ga no subetedearu Tokusei wa watashitachi o dokutoku ni sa semasu Watashitachi wa "jikan o hakaru" tame ni ushinawanai Oboeteinai ka? Watashi ga sore ni ataisuru Hito no tame ni utatta uta Aidoru no ai wa anata ni zokusuru! Watashi wa watashinoyume no tame ni tatakau Watashi wa watashi ga akiramenai koto o shitte iru Sore wa watashi to aru toki mahōdearu Watashi no negai wa watashi ga okuridasu kanji O uketoru mina no tamedearu! Utaimashou! Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪ Ai jitai yori tsuyoi kanji to Watashi wa kurayami ni kesshite ushinawanai Ōkī watashi no saigo no negai ga atte mo ikani Utaimashou! Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪ Subete wa yoi. Akiramete wa ikenai. Anata no ai wa kesshite gokai sa rena kakimashita Uta no chikara o shinjiyou Watashi wa akiramenai Utaimashou! Yume no dankai Utaimashou! Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪ |-|Kanji= 愛自体より強い感じと 私は暗闇に決して失わない 大きい私の最後の願いがあってもいかに 歌いましょう！アイドルスタープリキュア♪ 段階で単独で照るアイドル 彼女は決して最も大きくなかきました 但し、皆と照るアイドル 本当の「トップアイドル」ように知られている 大声で歌うこと 私はそれらを受け取る 人に私の感じを送る 段階に立て歌いなさい！！ 夜が高い時でさえ そして星がない 私はあなたの側面を待機する そして暗闇を排出しなさい 感じるべき左信じるために去られる 悲しみの海なし 私は音楽が自由に歩き回る場合 私達の貴重な世界を保護する！ 歌いましょう！アイドルスタープリキュア♪ それは誰か他の人であることは退屈である 私達は私達がのすべてである 特性は私達を独特にさせます 私達は「時間を計る」ために失わない 覚えていないか？ 私がそれに値する 人のために歌った歌 アイドルの愛はあなたに属する！ 私は私の夢のために戦う 私は私があきらめないことを知っている それは私とあるとき魔法である 私の願いは私が送り出す感じ を受け取る皆のためである！ 歌いましょう！アイドルスタープリキュア♪ 愛自体より強い感じと 私は暗闇に決して失わない 大きい私の最後の願いがあってもいかに 歌いましょう！アイドルスタープリキュア♪ すべては良い。あきらめてはいけない。 あなたの愛は決して誤解されなかった 歌の力を信じよう 私はあきらめない 歌いましょう！夢の段階 歌いましょう！アイドルスタープリキュア♪ |-|English= With a feeling stronger than love itself I will never lose to the darkness No matter how big my last wish was Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ The idol that shines alone on stage She was never the greatest However, the idol that shines with everyone Is known as the true "top idol" Singing out loud I send my feelings To the one who receives them Stand on stage and sing!! Even when the night is high And there are no stars I will stand by your side And expel the darkness Left to feel, left to believe Without a sea of grief I'll protect our precious world When music roams free! Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ It's boring to be someone else We are all who we are Individuality makes us unique We won't lose to "time" Don't you remember? The song that I sang For the one who deserves it An idol's love belongs to you! I'll fight for my dream I know I won't give up It's magical when you're with me I will stand strong Left to listen, left to understand Without despair in my heart My wish is for everyone to receive The feelings I send out! Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ With a feeling stronger than love itself I will never lose to the darkness No matter how big my last wish was Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Everything's okay. Don't give up. Your love was never mistaken Let's believe in the power of song I won't give up I don't want to forget this moment Let's sing! On the stage of dreams Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Character Appearances Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony and Cadence * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade, Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta and Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert * Mizuno Asami * Aihara Taro * Aihara Emiko * The Top Designers (silhouettes) * Cure Rhapsody * Lilith * Namidas * Antaeus * Circe * Sisyphus Trivia Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:HanasakiTsubomi997